Let me in (post 6x01)
by Mylene0
Summary: Os situé après le 6x01. Alors qu'Emma tente de cacher son secret en s'isolant, Killian cherche un moyen de briser la barrière de son silence. Chacun prend conscience de la blessure de l'autre, et tente de l'apaiser.


**Hello !**

 **Ceci est un OS qui se déroule après le 6x01, et qui suit la scène dans laquelle Emma sort du Granny's en tenant sa main qui tremble.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, on se voit en bas ;)**

* * *

Killian soupira, il était à nouveau seul. Il avait aperçu Emma sortir du coin de l'œil, et avait patiemment attendu qu'elle revienne, lui laissant l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Le tintement de la clochette du Granny's se fit entendre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour trouver la terrasse vide, à l'image de la rue qui y menait. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et descendit les marches qui menaient à la terrasse d'un pas traînant.

Emma ne lui faisait pas confiance. Malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle lui avait menti. Avait-elle oublié qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Il sourit à cette pensée, se rappelant de leur discussion lors de l'ascension de la tige de haricot.

Il pensa à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis, aux sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait l'un pour l'autre, aux moments de peine et de joie, et à ceux ou ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il songea à la distance qu'Emma avait mis entre eux en l'espace d'un jour seulement. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix familière.

« Bonsoir, Killian »

« Oh, bonsoir Archie » répondit-il, s'efforçant de placer un sourire convainquant sur son visage.

« Avez-vous vu Emma aujourd'hui ? Elle a dit qu'elle passerai, mais je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait peut-être ici avec vous. »

Killian fronça les sourcils. Emma lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait mieux après être allé voir Archie, mais elle ne lui avait apparemment pas rendu visite.

« Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes, je lui rappellerai de passer si vous voulez » lui dit Killian, tentant de paraître le moins affecté possible.

Archie lui sourit avant de repartir vers le Granny's, en balançant joyeusement son parapluie d'avant en arrière.

Killian repartit en secouant la tête, Emma avait décidément un problème. Il songea à aller voir Hyde dans sa cellule, ayant vu Emma y entrer deux fois dans la journée, mais se ravisa, songeant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui sans avoir quelque chose à lui offrir en échange.

Killian sortit sa flasque de la poche intérieure de son blouson et en but une grande gorgée. Il s'était juré qu'il arrêterai de se tourner vers la boisson lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma, il ne trouvait simplement rien d'autre pour le calmer.

Aujourd'hui, même le rhum le trahissait, ne parvenant pas à le libérer de ses sombres pensées. Il fourra la flasque dans sa poche de colère, et s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte de leur maison.  
Leur maison. Il en avait rêvé, imaginant tous les moments heureux qu'ils y vivraient ensemble.

Killian regarda la poignée de la porte avant de changer d'avis et de tourner les talons. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant de voir Emma, il était décidé à lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, et il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'il le ferait. Il décida de marcher pour remettre ses idées en place et son ego de côté, et pour débarrasser un peu son organisme de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée.

Emma rentra seule, ne voulant pas que quiconque la voit troublée. Elle repensa aux mots de l'Oracle, incapable de les sortir de son esprit. Les chemins qu'Emma pouvait emprunter seraient différents, mais la mèneraient tous vers la mort. Elle pensa à Killian, à la façon dont elle l'avait renvoyé seul au Granny's plus tôt, et à son regard blessé. Elle avait détesté lui parler de cette façon, mais elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre de laisser partir l'oiseau rouge sans le suivre, et il était hors de question que Killian soit venu avec elle.

Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ce qu'elle savait. Si elle devait vraiment mourir en combattant l'ombre à l'épée, elle était décidée à vivre chaque instant qui lui restait avec ceux qu'elle aimait sans les inquiéter. Arriverai ce qu'il arriverai, et personne ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait été consciente de son sort.  
Elle devait contrôler d'avantage ses sentiments et ses expressions, elle était certaine que Killian avait accepté ses explications sans rien dire, mais qu'il doutait de leur véracité.

Elle déverrouilla la porte de leur maison, espérant qu'il rentrerait seul quand il verrait qu'elle était partie sans lui. Emma trouverait une explication à son départ solitaire, prétextant une soudaine fatigue ou l'oubli d'un objet à la maison.

Elle décida de se servir un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher, épuisée par sa journée. De plus, elle préférait que Killian la trouve endormie qu'éveillée, évitant ainsi une autre conversation, et un autre mensonge. Elle attrapa le premier verre qu'elle vit dans le placard, et le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le verre tinta contre l'aluminium du plan de travail, et Emma fut assaillie par une nouvelle vague de visions.

Elle s'effondra presque au sol, et le bruit du verre brisé la fit revenir à elle. Elle soupira, prenant son visage dans ses mains, tentant d'effacer de son esprit l'expression de Killian lorsqu'il la voyait mourir. Elle fit disparaître les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol d'un mouvement de la main. Emma détestait utiliser la magie pour effectuer des choses qui pouvaient être faites sans, mais elle n'avait pas la force de s'accroupir pour chercher les morceaux de verres éparpillés dans la cuisine obscure.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, ôta ses bottes et son blouson en cuir et s'effondra dans le lit qui paraissait trop grand sans Killian. Ils n'avaient même pas passé une nuit ensemble dans cette chambre, mais Emma ressentait son absence dans chaque centimètre carré de son être. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et s'endormit sans même défaire le lit.

Killian marcha sans faire attention où il allait, laissant ses pas le guider. Il s'arrêta finalement quand il entendit les vagues s'écraser doucement contre les pontons en bois du port et la coque des bateaux amarrés sur le rivage.

Il s'assit sur le bord d'un ponton, un peu à l'écart des bateau, les jambes dans le vide, au dessus de l'eau. Il attrapa sa flasque, la déboucha et en versa le contenu dans la mer. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas retourner vers l'alcool, et éliminait donc la tentation. Il prit une grande respiration, profitant des effluves salées et du bruit des vagues.

La mer avait toujours été son refuge, il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il aurait tellement voulu partager ça avec Emma... Il secoua la tête, choisissant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui dirait, s'efforçant de se débarrasser de l'amertume qu'il ressentait face à l'attitude d'Emma.

L'ombre était face à elle une nouvelle fois, et Emma tentait de contenir ses assauts, leurs lames s'entrechoquant violemment à chaque fois. Elle lutait tout en connaissant l'issue du combat. L'ombre leva sa lame au dessus de sa tête et Emma se raidit, prête à parer un nouveau coup.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverture de sueur, et il lui fallu quelques instants pour se souvenir où elle était et prendre conscience que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle étendit la main de l'autre côté du lit pour le trouver vide et froid, et son cœur se serra. Killian n'était pas rentré. Elle consulta le réveil sur sa table de chevet, qui indiquait deux heures passées de quelques minutes.

Emma se leva et descendit l'escalier qui menait au salon, s'assurant que Killian n'était pas quelque part dans la maison, avant d'attraper son blouson et de sortir seule dans la nuit.

Elle réfléchit rapidement aux endroits où il aurait pu se trouver, et élimina rapidement le Granny's surpeuplé et le loft de ses parents, décidant de tenter sa chance au port. Elle l'avait souvent trouvé là lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se calmer. Elle accéléra le pas, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Killian entendit des pas approcher et attendit sans se retourner. Il espérait voir Emma, savoir qu'elle pensait à lui, mais ne s'était pas complètement calmé, et craignait tout autant de la voir arriver. Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, et il reconnu son parfum sans avoir besoin de la regarder lorsqu'Emma s'assit à côté de lui.

« Archie te rappelle que tu devait passer le voir aujourd'hui » dit-il d'un ton amer.

Emma ne répondit rien, et le silence s'étira.

Il tourna finalement les yeux vers elle pour la trouver plus troublée que jamais, notant le tremblement toujours présent dans sa main droite. Il serra la mâchoire, malheureux de la voir comme ça, et de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il prit une grande respiration, décidé à briser son silence, à lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il allait changer d'approche, présenter le problème sous un autre angle.

« Tout a commencé avec ma main » dit-il.

Elle continua à fixer le pilier du ponton sous ses pieds, mais il sentit qu'elle l'écoutait.

« On m'avait manipulé, sans que je le sache » continua-t-il.

« Je ne contrôlais plus ma main, agissant d'une manière que je n'aurai pas voulu habituellement. J'ai décidé de ne pas en parler, ne voulant pas inquiéter celle pour qui je faisais tout ça. »

Emma se raidit, sachant exactement de quoi il parlait. Il poursuivit.

« Plus je me taisais, plus la situation s'envenimait, et moins j'avais de contrôle sur moi même. On m'a prit mon cœur, et fait faire des choses que je regrette encore aujourd'hui, et que je regretterai probablement encore longtemps. J'ai su à ce moment là que j'aurai dû parler plus tôt, et tenter d'éviter ce qui allait suivre. En voulant protéger ceux qui étaient autour de moi en leur épargnant mes problèmes, je les ai mis en danger. J'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois, et celle que j'avais voulu protéger a manqué de perdre une partie d'elle-même et d'être blessée par ma faute. Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer. »

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, et il vit qu'elle tentait de garder le contrôle, de ne pas craquer devant lui. Sa main tremblait plus que jamais, et Killian étendit le bras pour la prendre dans la sienne. Au moment même ou leurs doigts se touchèrent, le tremblement cessa totalement. Elle contempla leurs mains avant de tourner le regard vers lui et il haussa un sourcil. Emma inspira, le fixant sans oser rien dire, il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler.

Emma fixa leurs mains. Le tremblement et la tension dans son bras s'étaient évanouis subitement. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, à la façon dont il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'il ne la jugerai pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, c'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle se sentait apaisée depuis ses premières visions.

Il haussa un sourcil devant l'arrêt de ses tremblement et elle lui sourit en retour, sans savoir quoi dire, ni comment commencer. Il l'encouragea silencieusement, et elle choisit de débuter par ce qui était arrivé en premier.

« J'ai eu des visions, ça a commencé devant le dirigeable. » Dit-elle, incertaine, attendant sa réaction.

« Et ta main ? » demanda-t-il.

« En même temps » répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je... suis allé voir Hyde » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle vit la mâchoire de Killian se crisper, et le vit pincer les lèvres, mais il ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il devait ressentir. Elle n'avait parlé à personne, et était allé se confier à Hyde plutôt qu'à lui.

Elle se sentait mal, indigne de lui, et elle ne pu retenir une larme lorsque les doigts de Killian s'enlacèrent à ceux de sa main droite. Il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce dans un geste apaisant. Sentant les larmes monter, Emma choisit de continuer son récit avant que sa voix ne tremble et que Killian ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Elle poursuivit sans lever les yeux vers lui.

« Il m'a indiqué une piste à suivre si je voulais en savoir plus, c'est à ce moment là que je... j'ai voulu rester seule dans la forêt. »

« Une piste ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je devais suivre un oiseau rouge » expliqua-t-elle.

« Un oiseau rouge ? » l'interrogea-t-il, son intérêt visiblement piqué au vif.

« Une sorte de... perruche » précisa Emma, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses genoux.

Elle sentit la main de Killian se raidir dans la sienne, et vit du coin de l'œil que tout son corps était tendu.

« Jafar... » murmura-t-il la mâchoire serrée, la colère bien présente dans son ton.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et le vit fixer l'horizon. Elle attendit une réaction de sa part, sans savoir si elle devait poursuivre ou non. Après quelques instants, elle choisit de continuer, décidant qu'elle lui dirait tout.

« L'oiseau m'a menée à un Oracle, une jeune fille avec un sceptre, » précisa-t-elle devant son air interrogateur « qui m'a montré la fin de mes visions, qui n'étaient jusque là que partielles, en m'expliquant que c'étaient des visions de mon futur. Je m'y vois combattre une... sorte d'ombre à l'épée, qui finit par me transpercer le ventre, et je vous vois, toi, mes parents et Henry, me regarder mourir... » dit-elle, la voix tremblante sur la fin de sa phrase.

Killian se tourna vers elle, après tout ce temps, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais le fait qu'elle pense avant tout à la douleur de sa famille avant sa propre mort le touchait. Elle le faisait passer avant elle-même, et il se jura qu'il ferai toujours de même. Il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues d'Emma, et oublia sa rancœur, lâchant sa main pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La tenir contre lui lui fit du bien, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la protéger des dangers qui l'entouraient, il aurait aimé rester ainsi, à sentir le cœur d'Emma battre contre le sien, l'odeur de ses cheveux et ses bras qui l'entouraient.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, chacun profitant de la proximité de l'autre, regrettant la distance qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

À mi-voix, il lui exposa la vérité, sur l'oiseau, le sceptre et Jafar, qui la manipulait en se faisant passer pour un oracle, parce qu'il avait peur d'elle, et quand il eu fini, Emma recula doucement, en laissant ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis désolée... » dit-elle.

Killian l'a regarda, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, son air inquiet et ses cernes marquée, et il l'embrassa, doucement. Il était toujours aussi émerveillé par la façon dont leurs lèvres étaient synchrones, bougeant dans un même mouvement l'un contre l'autre.

Elle finit par reculer légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, posant son front contre le sien en souriant. Il détailla son visage, la trouvant plus belle que jamais et lui souriant à son tour.  
Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, sans hésiter, sans détourner le regard, et il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui disant sans les mots ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

* * *

 **Eh voilà, merci d'avoir lu :) J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis et vos recommandations, ça m'aiderai beaucoup ^^  
**


End file.
